


The Destruction of Jacob Frye

by Lovely_Dove



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: American - Freeform, Assassination, Badass Reader, Corset, Curvier Reader, Disguise, Explosions, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Reader-Insert, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Dove/pseuds/Lovely_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of your relationship with Jacob Frye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                I leaned back into the couch as Jacob and Evie walked in. “Hello.” Evie said politely as she took some money out of the safe. Jacob said nothing as he sat right on top of me.

                “Hey!” I protested, unsuccessfully attempting to push the large man off of me.

                “You’re in my spot.” He said simply, not moving.

                “You’re crushing me.” I gasped as he pressed his elbow into me.

                Evie chuckled to herself. “Its refreshing to see him pick on someone other than me.”

                Jacob stood and I quickly moved to the other side of the couch. “So,” I said, “Are we going to go and kill something?”

                Jacob chuckled and ruffled my hair. “You Americans are so blood thirsty.”

                I swatted his hand away. “Don’t do that to my hair. I’m two years younger than you.”

                “But you have so much to learn.” He ruffled my hair again.

                “Stop flirting.” Evie scolded. “We do have to go kill something, and by ‘we’, I mean you two.” She handed Jacob a piece of paper with the assignation information.

                “And what’ll you be doing?” Jacob asked.

                “I have a lead on a Piece of Eden,” Evie said in a stern tone.

                “Isn’t liberating London more important?” Jacob whined.

                “You have your rooks, and you have you _girlfriend_ over there.”

                “I’m not his girlfriend!” I protested, turning red.

                “Give it time.” Evie said, then hopped off of the moving train.

                I stood and snatched the paper from Jacob. Cindy Crawford, a 25 year old daughter of an aristocrat. She was engaged to a Todd Briggs. “We could go undercover.” I said as I finished reading the paper. “She is scheduled to meet her fiancée tomorrow at dinner.”

                Jacob snatched the paper back and read it over himself. “But what are we going to do with Mr. Briggs?”

                “I’ll take care of him.” I smiled devilishly.

                Jacob raised a brow. “You scare me sometimes.”

                “Good.” I said, heading for the back of the train. “I’ll be back, I have to go shopping.”

***

                “Where is Evie?” I asked Jacob. “I need to be dressed.”

                “She’s probably out with Greenie. Why do you need to get dressed now? We have three hours.”

                I felt my eyes go wide. “Have you ever seen a corset?” I thought for a moment. “I need you to lace me in.”

                “Go ask a Rook!” He bellowed.

                “I’ve known you for a while.” I said, quietly. “Please.”

                His features grew soft. “We can’t wait for Evie?” I shook my head. “Alright.” He ushered me to his train car and shut the doors.

                I took off my jacket and vest, then slowly began to take off my shirt. I was facing away from him and I sighed as the shirt fell to the ground. I quickly reached over and grabbed the corset.

                “What happened?” Jacob asked. I felt his hand trace one of the many scars on my back. “There must be at least two dozen.”

                I aligned the corset. “Just lace me up, please.”

                He slowly got to work. “You can tell me what happened to you.”

                “I don’t want your pity.” I snapped. “I got the last one four years ago. I’m completely healed.”

                “None of the scars on your back were that young, where else do you have them?” He asked, pulling the corset tight.

                “Does it matter?” I asked, gasping as he pulled it tighter.

                “I guess not.” He pulled the corset tighter. “But if it makes you feel any better, I am sorry for what happened to you.”

                “This is why I didn’t want a Rook dressing me.” I snapped. “Its in the past.”

                “Is it why you immigrated?” He questioned.

                I grimaced as the corset came together. “Would you stop questioning me?”

                He tied the corset off. “There we go.”

                “The dress in in your closet.” I said, blinking as I adjusted to my constricted chest. He brought the dress over quickly. [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=58485853](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=58485853)

                An hour and a half later, I was fit in the dress (I was still wearing my pants underneath the mountain of cloth) and my hair was almost done. Evie hopped into the train car. She looked awful, half of her hair was out and she was covered in bruises.

                “What happened to you?” I asked.

                “We had some…slight complications.” She pulled the rest of her hair out.

                “Did you blow up another laboratory?” Jacob asked.

                “Shut it.” Evie said, storming off.

                “Okay,” I said, securing the last piece of hair.

                We exited the train (And I almost fell and died) and Jacob hijacked a carriage and I got inside. He drove me over to the area where I was going to intercept Mr. Briggs. He nodded and drove off. I waited for about an hour before the man showed up. Then, I got to work.

                “Oh, thank heavens!” I cried in an English accent, running towards him. “I need help! I was just robbed at gunpoint!”

                “Are you okay?” He asked, gripping my elbow.

                “I, I think so.” I gasped, falling into his arms. “I’m sorry.” I am just so frightened.

                “Where do you live?” He asked.

                “About a kilometer a way.” I breathed.

                “I’m sorry,” He said. “But I have an appointment. I can pay for a bus to take you home.”

                “But what if the man who robbed me is on that bus?” I cried dramatically.

                “I doubt he would be.”

                “Can you please take me home?” I began to cry softly.

                “Ma’am, I am very sorry-“ He began walking, but he still held my elbow.

                “Please let me go.” I said, still crying.

                “I am taking you to a bus.” He said simply.

                I gritted my teeth and dropped the act. “Release me.” I also had dropped my accent.

                “What the hell?” He said, gripping me tighter, turning to face me. “Were you going to rob me?” Before I could answer, his free hand struck me. I fell back, stunned. I quickly reached under my skirt and grabbed a knife, but before I could use it, his hand connected with my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me more than it usually did. He had put on brass knuckles. I groaned and fell to the side. Todd used that opportunity and ran. I recovered as quickly as possible and cut most of the skirt away. I chased Todd down and tackled him. I pinned him and put my brass knuckles on and began wailing on his face.

                “How dare you hit a lady!” I shouted. I beat his face until he was unrecgonizeable. “And I wasn’t going to rob you, or murder you, just knock you out. You brought this on yourself.” I brought my knife down and stabbed him in the head.

***

                I grimaced as I laid on Jacob’s couch. My stomach was bruised very badly and my face wasn’t doing to good either. I had no idea if Jacob was successful or when he’d be back. I closed my eyes as my body finally relaxed. I slowly began to fall asleep. But right before I fell unconscious a big hand gripped my shoulder.

                “Hey, love!” Jacob bellowed. “We need to get you your own cart.”

                “Go away.” I grumbled, turning over and readjusting.

                “What in God’s name happened to you?” He asked, seeing my face.

                “Nothing.” I replied. “But something is about to happen to you if you don’t let me sleep.”

                He frowned. “Why didn’t you room with Evie again?”

                I coughed as I prepared my Evie imitation. “I love you like a sister, but you are simply too messy. It may be better if you room with Jacob.”

                “Oh, right.” Jacob chuckled, throwing my legs off of the couch and sitting next to me. “So how did your mission go? Is Mr. Briggs dead?”

                “Yes,” I sighed. “But I wasn’t planning on killing the man.”

                “So what happened?” Jacob sat forward and grinned like a child.

                I recounted the tale as briskly as possible. I really wasn’t in the mood for a heart-to-heart on killing.

                “You scare me sometimes.” Jacob chuckled, then he suddenly yanked my shirt up. “You might have cracked a rib.” Jacob observed.

                I yanked my shirt back into its correct place. “Rude, much?” I asked, raising a brow.

                “You have a high pain tolerance.” Jacob pointed out. “And you have a nasty habit of not telling us the extent of your injuries.”

                “I am alive and kicking, so I’m fine.” I placed my feet on Jacob’s lap. “So how did you mission go?”

                “As well as can be expected.” Jacob shrugged.

                “Just the same as always?” I pressed.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded.

                I chuckled and got comfortable on the couch again. I needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	2. Fight Me!

                My body was stiff and sore as I attempted to get up. I groaned and forced my body into an upright position. My head was swimming, and the room began to spin. I closed my eyes and wiped them, attempting to correct my eyesight. I opened my eyes again and noticed Jacob asleep, mouth agape and head tilted back on the couch. He hadn’t seemed to move from his spot last night. The only difference was a book resting open on the arm of the couch. Swinging my legs off of the younger Frye twin, I stood and instantly regretted it. My vision went black and my body went limp. I fell to the floor with a loud thud, I heard Jacob shout and saw him jump as my vision returned.

                I sat up and rubbed my head. _I need some water._ I thought to myself as Jacob helped me up. “Bloody hell, are you okay?” Jacob asked, keeping me steady.

                “I just need some water.” I groaned, sitting back down on the couch. He handed me a cup of water and I drank gratefully. “Thanks.” I closed my eyes for a moment. “You busy today?”

                “Not really. Just taking out more Blighters.” He shrugged. “Why?”

                “Just making conversation.” I smiled, opening my eyes again. “Try not to destroy England’s economy today. Or assist a Templar.”

                “Oi! I _almost_ destroyed the economy and I took care of Pearl.” He defended.

                I chuckled. “Eventually.”

                “Are you killing anything today?” He smiled down to me.

                “When am I not?” I reflected his giddiness on the subject. I stood, successful this time. “I am heading-“

                “To the Kenway mansion.” Evie said, walking into the car. “We need you to recover a map.”

                “Why can’t you?” Jacob demanded. “I have-“

                “Another errand to run.” Evie tossed him a paper. “And I need to eliminate Miss Thorne.”

                “What about Greenie?” I asked.

                Evie blushed slightly. “Mr. Green is preoccupied with problems of his own.”

                “ _Problems._ ” Jacob accented suggestively, then launched himself from the train before his sister could retaliate.             

                “Hit him for me later.” She grumbled. “I should be done with Miss Thorne soon, but Mr. Green and I are traveling out of town tonight. We’ll be back within a fortnight.”

                “Why do you need to be with Mr. Green for so long?” I raised my eyebrows.

She punched me in the arm. “Just get the map.” Then she was gone.

***

                I silently walked up behind a blighter and slit her throat, tossing her into the empty cabinet. That was the third body in two minutes. At this rate I would be out of here within ten minutes! This was way too eas-

                A large hand closed around my throat. “Assassin!” The brute yelled, throwing me into the wall. I recover quickly and pulled the sword out of my cane. Yelling, I stuck the knife through the brute’s neck, and seamlessly flung the second blade out of the bottom of the cane and shoved that into the incoming blighter. Once he fell to the ground and the light left his eyes, I quickly hid behind a corner. I heard more footsteps quickly approaching and readied my blade. As soon as the first man rounded the corner, I jabbed upward and forward, then pulled him behind my cover. He was dead before he hit the ground.

                Three blighters came around the corner within seconds. I flawlessly took out one of them, and counter another, sending him flying out a window. I turned to the last woman, and she got lucky and sliced my chest with her blade. Gritting my teeth, I kicked her in the stomach and efficiently plunged my blade into her head. She twitched for a moment, then went still. I exhaled and took the blade out of her skull and placed it back into its compartment.

                Standing up straight, I focused and heard 2- no 3 more people in the building, but they were on the floor above me and were not a problem. I ran ahead and entered the ‘secret’ room under the mansion. I took a deep breath and coughed. The Templars had destroyed the room, everything was gone. The only thing left was some smoldering ashes. “Damnit!” I yelled kicking some ashes. _What are we going to do now?_

***

                I landed the final blow and the blighter stopped moving. “Can I get my free drink now?” I asked the bartender, gesturing to the man on the floor. The man nodded quickly and poured me a drink. I nodded a thanks and found a seat.

                “Oi!” Jacob snatched my drink and chugged it in one clean motion. “You know what this does to ya.”

                “Oh, shut it.” I grumbled. “And get me another drink.”

                “Get it yourself.” Jacob responded, placing his feet on the table. He looked around and noticed the blighter on the ground. “Wait, did I miss a fight.”

                “More like a beat down.” The bartender chipped in. “That one is a force of nature.” The man pointed at you. “Took him down with 3 hits.”

                Jacob turned to me, an amused gleam in his eye. “Tell ya what, love. You hit me in the face once, I’ll buy you a replacement drink.”

                “I didn’t buy that drink.” You pointed out.

                Jacob was already on his feet. “Excuses, excuses.” I remained seated. “Oh, c’mon. Live a little!” When I still remained glued to my seat, he threw a punch aimed at my nose. I dodged it and flipped out of the chair.

                “What the hell, Jacob?” I demanded, felling my stomach tighten from yesterday’s mission.

                “Hit me!” Jacob laughed. I wish I could photograph this moment. He had a childish gleam in his eyes and a stupid sly grin plastered on his face. He looked truly happy in this moment. He raised his fist again and I counter, but my fist didn’t connect with his face. He laughed and pushed me back, careful not to hit my wounds from the previous day. I gritted my teeth and rushed him, I raised my left fist and attempted a fake out-but to no avail. He gripped my right fist as it flew towards his face. “Have you learned nothing?” He was smiling from ear to ear. I recovered and began to attack as something slammed into my stomach hard. It knocked the wind out of me and it first I thought it was Jacob’s fist, but then I saw his shocked expression.

                I looked down and saw the quickly expanding circle of blood. Thanks to my adrenaline, I didn’t feel it yet. “Behind you!” I shouted as my body rag dolled. I saw Jacob turn and kill the gunman in one swift motion. Despite the adrenaline, once my body hit the ground, I felt it. It was a sharp, burning sensation. I groaned as the pain became almost too much for my body to handle.

                I began seeing dark spots as Jacob’s face appeared in my sight. “Oi! Keep your eyes open, love. Don’t sleep. I know a doctor not too far from here.” He scoped me into his arms and took off running. I fought my eyelids, but they were quickly gaining ground. He smacked me. “No! Keep, them open.” He sounded desperate. He climbed inside the carriage with me and shouted our destination. A Rook must have been driving because the carriage lurched as we took off. My eyes closed not too long after that.


	3. I'm Going to go Mad!

JACOB’S P.O.V.

                Her eyes slowly closed as she lost the battle to stay away. “Oi!” I shouted loudly. “Hurry up!” The cart moved slightly faster. I pressed my hands on the wound, attempting to slow the flow of blood. Her body was limp and her face pale. “C’mon,” I breathed, “Fight. Don’t go out like this.” Her breathing was shallow as we pulled up to the doctor’s house. I shouted at the rook to come and place his hands on her wound as I carried her inside.

                “Doctor!” I shouted, placing her on the table. “DOCTOR!”

                The man came crashing through the doorway. “Good Lord. What happened to her?”

                “Gunshot to the stomach.” I said plainly.

                The doctor tsked. “That wouldn’t cause all of her symptoms.” He murmured.

                “What do you bloody mean?” I demanded, keeping pressure on her wound.

                The doctor gestured for me to remove my hands and rushed me out of the room. “The bullet was laced with some sort of poison.” He then promptly slammed the door in my face.

NORMAL P.O.V.

                My stomach was on fire, but I welcomed the pain. Pain was a sign that I was alive. I groaned and began to sit up when a large hand stopped me. “Take it easy there, love.” Jacob smiled down at me. His eyes told a story of sleepless nights and stress. “You’re still in pretty bad shape.”

                “Is she awake?” Evie asked, walking into the room. “Oh thank heavens.” She grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. “You’ve been unconscious for five days. Here, drink.” She lifted my head and raised a glass to my lips. I drank eagerly, then nodded a thanks.

                “I am so sorry,” Jacob forced out. “That bullet was meant for me. And laced with a deadly toxin.”

                I opened my mouth, and it took a few tries before my frail voice came through my lips. “’S not your fault.”

                “If I hadn’t of pestered you, you wouldn’t have been in the path of the bullet.” Jacob pointed out.

                “Jacob.” I said as forcefully as possible. “It’s. Not. Your. Fault.”

                “Perhaps the gunman had terrible aim.” Evie pointed out.

                I raised my brows. “See?” A sharp pain ripped through my stomach. I closed my eyes.

                “Are you okay?” Jacob asked urgently.

                The pain was so bad, my body was frozen for a moment. Once it subsided, I nodded.

                “I’ll get the doctor.” Evie said, leaving the room.

                My body relaxed and Jacob took my hand. “I,” I began. “I want to go home.”

                Jacob chuckled. “I’m not that reckless.”

                I frowned. “I’m serious. I am not comfortable here.”

                “Well, maybe in a few-“

                “No.” I forced myself into an upright position, despite the protests of my abdomen. “I want to go home NOW. I can get to a carriage with your help, and the train stops at the-“

                “What are you doing?!” The doctor exclaims as he enters the room. “You need more rest before-“

                “I’m going home.” I said sternly.

                “You need-“Evie chimed in, but I cut her off.

                “I need to go home.” I attempted to stand, but my head spun and I fell into Jacob. “Sorry, sorry.” I attempted to stand again, but his arms wrapped around me.

                “Don’t stand.” He said softly.

                “Then take me _home_.” I pouted like a child. Jacob shot the doctor a pleading look.

                “Well...” The doctor sighed. “Don’t move too much.”

***

                I was not allowed to walk. They treated me as if I was a china doll and carried me home. I was still to room with Jacob though, and I had no idea how that would go over with his guilt. Once we got into his car, he began to place me on the bed.

                “This isn’t the couch.” I pointed out.

                “I noticed.” He smiled down to me, placing me softly on the bed.

                I frowned as he walked away. “Where shall you sleep?” He didn’t answer me, he just fell onto the couch and laid back. “No,” I began to sit up. “You have your-“ before I could finish the sentence, he was hovering over me and forcing me to lay back down. “You need to sleep in your own bed.” I scowled.

                “It’s my fault your bed ridden.” He claimed. “You get a bed.”

                “I would gladly take a bullet for you again.” I growled.

                Jacob frowned deeply. “No, never again.”

                “I’m an Assassin, Jacob, so are you. This stuff happens.”

                Jacob suddenly leaned in and kissed me. After a moment, I kissed back. Jacob pulled back, but hovered just centimeters from my lips. “I thought you were going to die. For five days, I thought I was going to lose you, because of my recklessness. This is never going to happen again. And you’re going to stay in the goddamn bed.”

                “Then will you lay with me?” I asked quietly.

                I could feel his lips curve into a smile. “I would like nothing more.” He carefully laid next to me.

                “How long?” I asked, positioning my head against his chest.

                “Hmmm?” He asked, his chest rumbling.

                “How long have you wanted to be more than friends?” I clarified.

                Jacob thought for a moment. “How long have we known each other?”

                I smiled. “It hasn’t been that long.”

                “No, probably about a year and a half ago. When you took out those three men with one clean swing of your cane.” He smiled to himself. “You really were amazing that night.”

                “I’m not always amazing?” I asked.

                He chuckled. “You are always amazing, that is just when I had realized it.” He sat up slowly. “The doctor gave us some medicine to help you sleep. He got out of the bed and grabbed a vial from the bag the doctor had sent with us. He poured it into a cup of tea and handed the cup to me, then he sat in the bed next to me.

                “You English and your tea.” I chuckled, taking a sip. “So, how long until I can be out and about?”

                “A while,” Jacob answered.

                I groaned and took another sip of the tea. “I am going to go mad.”

***

                I sat on the bed, with my legs crossed, and my hands cradling my face. I rocked back and forth slightly. My stiches had been removed yesterday, but I had to stay in bed for another day before I was able to move without risk of further injury. I had lost my sanity. Both Jacob and Evie had been attempting to entertain me for the past two weeks, but there was only so much that they could do. And, try as they may, I was alone for most of the day. Evie had to abandon Henry Green on their mission to come and help me, and now she was repaying him by taking out as many Templars as possible. Jacob, on the other hand, needs to manage the Rooks and has been running all around London trying to find a lead on Starrick.

                I stood and paced around the car. My muscles ached from not being used for so long. I needed to get out, but Jacob had placed Rooks on either side of the train car. I walked over to a window and pushed it. It stayed firmly in place. I punched it softly. “Come on.” I grumbled, frustrated. Finally I gave up and walked to the door. The Rooks that were placed there jumped and turned to me.

                “Sorry Miss,” The one on my right said. “Mr. Frye said we shouldn’t let you leave.”

                I raised a brow. “When did he say that?”

                “Today,” The one on the left said. “And yesterday, and the day before…”

                “You guys work so hard.” I smiled innocently. “Have you been working here the entire time?”

                “Ma’am,” The one on the right said. “We aren’t moving.”

                I grumbled as I turned to go back inside, but just as I was about to cross the threshold I rushed them and jumped onto the tracks. They shouted and attempted to follow me, but they did have the grappling hook and lost sight of me within minutes. I laughed as I ran across the rooftops. _Finally!_ The ache in my muscles subsided as they were finally put to use.

                It felt so free to finally be out of that car. I ran across the rooftops for hours, loving the wind in my face and the chill in the air. Once I finally decided to stop, I went to my favorite spot in London. I used the grappling hook and climbed Big Ben. I sat on the edge of the highest railing on the enormous tower. I smiled to myself as I watched the sunset. I was transfixed as I heard another grappling hook latch onto the tower. I heard heavy feet as Jacob scaled the side of the building. After a moment, he came and sat next to me.

                We sat in silence for a long time. Neither of us knew exactly what to say. Just as the last light of the sun disappeared, I opened my mouth to speak. “I was going mad.”

                “You are allowing me to court you, you’re already mad.” He chuckled.

                I pushed him lightly. “I needed to get out.” Jacob nodded, but said nothing. I looked around the city and saw an ominous orange glow in the distance. “Jacob?”

                “Hmm?”

                “What did you blow up this time?” I asked, pointing to the glowing building.

                He feigned offense. “I never do stuff like that love.”

I raised a brow. “You completely derailed a train before right before you got here.”

“Evie blew up a laboratory!” Jacob defended. “And where were you?”

“I was keeping busy.” I said as he placed an arm over my shoulder. “Speaking of keeping busy, we should do something. What were you doing before you got here?”

“I was going to abduct a Templar.” He said. “But I got word that you had ‘gone out’.”

“I’m not a child.” I leaned into him. “I stayed in bed for two weeks. I am fine now.”

Jacob sighed. “You are too stubborn for your own good.”

“I was too stubborn to die.” I pointed out. “Anyways, let’s go kidnap a Templar.”

 


	4. 38

I perched on the roof and threw a smoke bomb. The blighters ran over to where it detonated as Jacob dropped from the rooftop and grabbed the target. I ran across the rooftops and took out anyone who was getting too close to them. Jacob shoved the man into a carriage and I swooped down into the driver’s seat. We drove in silence but just before we made it to the drop off point, a blighter caught sight of us and chased us down. “I’ve got it.” I said, making my way to the roof. Just before I went to jump, Jacob swerved, causing me to almost fall. “Careful!” I scolded.  
“Sorry!” He shouted back.  
I jumped to the other cart. I jumped down and pushed one of them off the carriage, but the other one used that as an opening and shoved me down. I caught onto the side of the carriage and made my way back to the top. Using my hidden blade, I sliced his throat and tossed his body over the edge. I grabbed the reigns and slowed the horse down to a trot. I nodded to Jacob and we turned around and made it to the drop off point without incident. Once the target was picked up, Jacob hopped up next to me. “Where to?” I inquired.  
He pulled his pocket watch out and checked the time. “Let’s head back to the train.”  
“No!” I said. “I have the reigns. I’ve been stuck in there for weeks, I’m not going back until I am ready for bed.”  
Jacob’s expression was concerned for a moment, but then his yes lit up. “Should we reek some havoc?”  
I mirrored his smile. “Of course!”  
***  
After three hours of killing blighters, hunting Templars and doing some bounty hunting Jacob decided that we should stop by a bar. So here I was, drunk off my ass, trying to hold onto my dignity.  
“Jacob?’ I said, eyeing him. “Why do you look like you aren’t having a good time?”  
Jacob raise his scarred brow. “I’m having fun.”  
“You look like you are ready to run, and you’ve barely drank anything.” I burped, then giggled to myself.  
Jacob smiled slightly. “I’m fine, love.”  
“Now you are acting like a woman.” I said. “Just say it. You’re worried that something is going to happen again.”  
“Can’t I be slightly concerned for you?” Jacob asked, grabbing my hand from across the table.  
“It isn’t your fault.” I smiled. “It’s part of the job.”  
Jacob frowned slightly. He opened his mouth to sleep but a Rook came up behind him and whispered something into his ear. Jacob nodded and waved the man away. “Looks like I have to take a trip.”  
I frowned. “Where to?”  
“Are your parents still alive?” He questioned.  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
“Well, I’d like to meet them while we are over there.”  
My eyes got wide. “You’re going to America?”  
He nodded. “We have some important business over there.”  
“’We’ as in…?”  
“You and me, and Evie if she wants.” Jacob explain plainly.  
“Oh…” I said.  
“Do you not want to go?” Jacob asked, looking deflated.  
“Of course! Just, what town do you need to go to?”  
“New London, Connecticut.” He said. “Are you okay?”  
I felt all of the color leave my face. “You can’t go to New Haven or Old Saybrook?” I asked  
“You know a lot about the geography in that area.” Jacob noted. “You’re from New London?”  
I stood abruptly. “I’m ready to go home now.”  
Jacob stood. “I’m not going to drop this.” He smirked. “Race ya home.”  
***  
Jacob won, by a longshot. He did cheat though. I was drunk while he had had maybe a shot. Once I finally stumbled onto the train, it was well past four in the morning. I made my way into Jacob’s car and collapsed on the bed. I sighed as my muscles relaxed. For some reason Jacob was not in the car. I only thought about it foe a moment before drifting into a restless sleep.  
***  
_“Hey!” I heard my father shout. “Are you out in the shed again!?”_  
 _“You’d better go miss.” Daniel warned. “The master sounds angry.”_  
 _“Let him be.” My 14 year old self said. “You deserve food.” I handed him another roll. “He is already marrying me off to Edgar Tucker.” I handed Mary a piece of chocolate from my secret stash._  
 _“Why?” Daniel asked. “He is the most ruthless man in this part of Georgia.”_  
 _“I know.” I sighed. “But he is also the most rich man. My parents can’t even afford to go to our summer home this year.”_  
 _“You’d better be in your room!” My father screamed._  
 _“Miss, I wouldn’t want you to be punished again.” Daniel said, attempting to usher me out the door._  
 _“He can’t do much more damage.” I grumbled. “I’ll be back tomorrow night.” I smiled. “Please, don’t be concerned for me.”_  
 _I hugged the man and his daughter then exited the shed only to see my father storming over to me. He raised he hand and stuck me hard. I fell to the ground. He kicked me in the back. “How many time have I told you not to mess with the slaves?!” He grabbed my arm tightly and drug me to my house. “Now I have to punish you again. You want to help the slaves, I’ll treat you like one. You know that if anyone found out that you sympathized with them? We’d be ruined.” I lowered my head. He brought me through the house ad to the private patio. He grabbed a knife and sliced my dress off. He ripped the corset from my body and oushed me up against the wall. “Stay.” He walked back just under 40 feet and took the whip off of his waist._  
 _“Three rolls are missing. Four bottles of water, a bowl of soup and a shirt from my bedroom. That’s 9 items and this is the third time I’ve caught you. That’s 27 lashes.” He flicked his wrist and a flinched. “One.” He hit me again. “Two.” A tear escaped my eye. “Three.” I cried out. “You just added another lash.”_  
 _***_  
 _I laid on my stomach in my bed. My back was bleeding profusely. I heard a small knock on my door. “Sweetheart?” It was my mother. I didn’t answer, but she still strode in. She was holding alcohol and bandages. Without another word she next to me. She then proceeded to clean and bandage my wounds. I had to remain completely silent to not bother father. “How many tonight?” She asked, brushing some hair off of my sweat covered face._  
 _“38.”_


	5. Home for the Party

“Shhhh,” I heard. I groaned and rolled over. Jacob was laying next to me now, cradling my face. “What’s wrong love?”    
I brought a hand to my eye and felt moisture. I had been crying in my sleep. “Just a bad dream.” I sighed. “I don’t even remember it.” I lied. “Where were you when I got back?”   
“Don’t worry about it.” He kissed my forehead.   
“Now I am going to worry.” I said sleepily then yawned. “Jacob?”    
“Yes, love?”    
“When are we leaving for America?”   
“Three days.” He sighed. “Evie doesn’t want to go because Greenie doesn’t want to go.”   
“Oh,” I said. “Okay.”   
He squeezed me tighter. “But we’ll be together.”    
***7 Weeks Later***   
I stepped off the boat with Jacob after 7 long weeks at sea. I was carrying my suitcase and he was carrying his two cases. “Welcome to New York.” I said to Jacob, standing on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek.    
A native New Yorker smashed into Jacob and sent him flying into me. “I can see why you left.” Jacob grumbled and helped me up. “Now we have a two day trip to New London.”   
Thankfully the trip went by pretty quickly. We alternated on who was driving and who was resting in the carriage. Jacob did o on a two hour rant about how we ‘drive on the wrong side of the bloody road’ mutiple times. Once we finally made it to New London, we got a room and unloaded.    
“My god, you Americans are crazier than I though.” Jacob grumbled, taking off his shirt and boots then getting into bed. I changed into my nightgown and laid next to him. “I can see why you left.” I smiled as I got comfortable. Just as I was falling asleep, I felt his lips against my neck. I giggled. “Are you sure we can’t…?” He trailed off as he devoured my neck.    
“Yes, Jacob.” I said, sighing.    
“You’re no fun.” He chuckled.    
“Yet you’re still with me.” I turned my head and looked him in the eye. “I am sorry, but I just can’t right now.”   
“You don’t have to explain.” Jacob said, planting a long kiss on my lips. “Just tell me when you are ready.” I smiled, somewhat sad. “Speaking of telling me things, you never explained these.” He traced the scars on my back.   
“That’s a story for another time.” I kissed him, hoping to get his mind off of my past. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.   
***   
“What is that?” Edgar demanded, feeling the back on my dress.   
“What is what, darling?” I asked, confused.    
“There is a liquid on your back.” He roughly pushed me and examined me closer.    
“Mother!” I shouted.    
She came running in. “Oh! We never got the wine stain out of that dress!” She lied. “I apologize Mr. Tucker. Please allow me to clean my daughter up.” My mother didn’t wait for a response, she just rushed me into my room. “You must have leaked through the bandage.” She quickly undressed me and began to re-dress the wound when the door flew open.   
“What in God’s name is that?!” Edgar screamed. He ran from the room. “Edward!” He screeched my father’ name. “Why is your daughter disfigured?!”    
My mother reacted quickly. She ripped off my dress then slammed the door and ripped off a panel on the wall. “Get dressed.” She said as she placed a chair against the door to stop it from opening. “There is $100 in there. Take Daniel and Mary and go. Run.”   
“Mother, I am only 15!” I protested.    
She paused and caressed my face. “And you are so brave. Our home in Connecticut is still ours. You can stay there until your birthday. Now get dressed!”   
I threw on the shirt then stared at the pants for a moment. “Why can’t I wear a skirt?”   
“You need to run.” My mother said. “Hurry!” I heard my father’s boots crashing up the stairs. “Do you remember Mr. Ethan Frye?” My mother asked as I put my jacket on.    
“Uhhhh, British, right?” I asked, attempting to remember his face.    
“Yes, he should be in Connecticut at the end of next month. Talk to him, he will help you.”   
“I’m dressed.” I said. “Where am I going? Do you have a secret passageway?” I asked.    
“Of a sort.” My mother said, walking past me. She opened the window. “Lesson one, anything and everything is a hand-hold.”    
“You’re joking?” I said as my father hit the door.    
“No, my love. Please.” She gestured out the windows. Just as the door flew open, I dropped down to the molding below.    
“Where is she?!” My father screamed as I heard a slap and my mother cried out. I dropped down and ran.    
***   
I was shivering, so I reached down to grab a blanket, but found nothing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then searched for a blanket. After a moment, I found it. Jacob was wrapped up in it. I reached over and tried to take some, but he swung at me. I dodged it easily and smacked his face. He jumped up. “Bloody hell, love.”   
“I need some of the blanket.” I said, holding my hand out.    
“Oh,” He said, unwrapping himself. “Sorry.” He looked out the window. “The sun is starting to come up, we should get going.”   
I fell back into the pillow. “I don’t want to go anywhere.” I closed my eyes.    
“Well…” Jacob said, leaning over me and kissing my lips. “You could distract me from work.” He kissed down my neck.   
I gasped as he continued lower. “Jacob,” I said. “I still-“   
“I know,” He breathed. “But you are too beautiful to not love. So is just this okay?” He asked, getting back to kissing me.    
“Mmmmhmmm.” I replied.    
He came back up to my lips. He hovered, above me and smiled. “Sadly, your beauty cannot keep from work forever.” He crashed his lips against mine. His body became flush with mine as we made out until the sun was almost completely in the sky. “Love,” Jacob said, breaking the kiss. “We need to be going now.”   
I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I brought his lips to mine one last time. “Fine.” I smiled. “Can you toss me my bag of clothes?”   
“On it.” He pecked my lips one last time and got out of bed. I sat up just as some clothes smacked me in the face.    
“Jacob!” I laughed as I pulled the clothes down. He had pulled out an outfit for me. “Thank you.”   
“Anytime.” He said, getting dressed. “Just make sure that you enjoy your trousers today.”   
I stood and began to get dressed. “Why?”   
“Tonight we have to go to a party.” Jacob said. “The Ingrids are throwing a party.”   
I felt the blood leave my face. “I don’t want to go.” I buttoned up my vest and threw on my jacket.   
“I already have an invitation for us, in or names.” Jacob said. “I’m sorry, but I need you.” I rolled my eyes as I pulled my hair out of my face and tied it up. He came over and kissed me. “Ready to go?”   
I smiled and nodded, and we left the hotel.   
***   
“So, where to?” I asked.   
“We have to scope out the place for the party. Our target is Mr. Edward Ingrid.” Jacob said plainly.   
My heart skipped a beat. “The house is right over here.” I said, we turned down the path which led to my old home. “There is a private patio out back. We can get in that way.”   
Jacob looked at me suspiciously, but said nothing. We took of running and made it to the white house within minutes. We hopped the back wall and landed on the ground. Jacob looked at the ground. “Bloody hell, what is it?” He kneeled down and examined it more closely. “It’s old blood.”   
“Window’s open.” I told him. Before he could say anything I scaled the wall and entered my old room. It looked almost identical to when I left four years ago. I took a moment and opened the closet. It was still filled with my clothes.    
I closed the door just as Jacob swung into the room. He looked around. “This is a lot of useless stuff.” He went through the closet, then the drawers. He found something, and placed it in his pocket. “Let’s go.”   
“What did you grab?” I asked.   
“Does it matter?” He asked.    
I stayed silent for a moment. “Go on.” I said quietly. “I’ll catch up.”   
He nodded and exited the room. I sat in my bed, then I laid down. I closed my eyes and thought of the days spent here, hungry and alone. I had spent three weeks here before I found Ethan. I smiled to myself as I stood and decided to follow Jacob. I went down the hall and into my parents’ room. I smiled to myself as I saw that their room was almost the same as well, but one thing was different. There was a somewhat recent picture of my father, holding his wife. But the woman in the wedding dress was not my mother.    
My eyes grew wide as I walked closer. That was not her. Was she… dead? I sat on my father’s bed and stared at the wall. Why is she dead? I flashed back to the night that I escaped and my father struck her. Did he kill her?.... Did I kill her?   
***   
JACOB’S P.O.V.       
    I searched the house and found five exits and planted a few weapons around the house. I looked at all of the family photographs. There were no children, only an old man and woman. I had found the only photo with a child in it in the first bedroom.    
    I went through the rest of the house and found nothing exciting, so I decided to go back upstairs. There was still one room I hadn’t checked out yet. I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed, staring at a picture on the wall. “Hey,” I said softly. She didn’t respond. I shook her shoulder. “Are you okay?”   
    She looked at me blankly. “I killed her.”  


	6. Party Night

NORMAL P.O.V.   
    I heard Jacob’s voice, but I couldn’t make out the words that he was saying. I turned and looked right through him. “I killed her.”    
    “Love, are you okay?” Jacob asked.    
    I remained silent. I had no idea how to respond. I had possibly caused my mother’s death by escaping. How could I say that?   
    “Love?” Jacob grasped both of my shoulders. “Look at me. Not through me.” I couldn’t make my eyes focused. His eyes searched mine. “What happened?” He waited for an answer that didn’t come. Finally he reached into his pocket and held up a photograph. “Look,” He said. “Its you with your mother and father. I went to snatch the picture, but he was faster than me. “Nope.” He tucked it safely away. “You don’t have to tell me now, but sooner or later I will find out what happened.” He sighed. “I know that part of your story resides in that patio outback.”   
    I stood, startling Jacob. Without saying anything I rummaged through my father’s closet until I found it. Tears were threatening to spill over when I threw it on the floor in front of him. “Feel better?” I snapped. “Now you know that part of the story.” I walked out of the room and down the hallway, into my old bedroom, I then hopped out of the window that I escaped from so many years ago.   
     ***   
JACOB’S P.O.V   
    She threw an object onto the ground in front of me. “Feel better?” She snapped. “Now you know that part of the story.” She dramatically exited the room. If the object in front of my wasn’t so jarring, I would have smiled at her dramatic exit. I kneeled down and picked up the whip. It had dried blood on the end. I felt my heat snap as I realized what had happened to her. The scars all over her torso were now explained in one gruesome object.   
    “Love?!” I called after her. I tossed the weapon back into the closet and followed her down the hallway. She was gone.    
NORMAL P.O.V.   
    I sat on the rook of the hotel, looking at my old home in the distance. It looked so innocent from this view. It looked like any other family home, safe. But I knew its summer secrets. Even though we didn’t have slaves up North, I would still have been punished for being nice to the black folk. Father was always disappointed in me. I was only betrothed when in was 14, he and mother were betrothed at 12. I was never the correct size, I was always slightly larger than the other women around me. There were some weeks where I was only allowed to eat once. I was never the daughter he wanted, and my mother couldn’t bear any other children.    
    “Oi!” Jacob called up to me. “Love, you okay?” I didn’t answer him, so he came to sit with me. He sat six inches away and seemed to have no intention of coming closer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-“   
    “You call me ‘love’.” I said.   
    Jacob looked confused. “Is that a problem?”   
    “Why do you love me?” I asked.    
    He furrowed his brow. “Because you are the girl for me.” He said.    
    “And is ‘your girl’ a broken little girl?” I asked. “You’ve known me for years, this information doesn’t change anything.” I said. “But if you can’t stand me anymore, I understand.” I stood. “I need to go and buy a dress. I’ll be back before sun down. If you’re still here I’ll need your help getting dressed.”   
    Jacob stood and grabbed me by my waist. “Why would I be going anywhere?” He asked. “When you agreed to let me court you, you became mine. I’m not leaving just because you told me more about you. If anything, it makes me want to stay more. And I want to go and pick out a dress with you, I don’t trust your style.” I rolled my eyes and we took off running across the rooftops. “Also,” he said after hopping to the second rooftop. “I love you, but you need to stop being so dramatic.”   
***   
    I undressed and began to line the corset up with my body when Jacob came up behind me. “What are you doing?” I questioned.   
    “Shhh,” He breathed. “Just relax.”   
    I was expecting him to begin to kiss me, but instead he began to give me a massage. I smiled. “Jac-“   
    “What part of ‘shhhh’ do you not understand?” He questioned. He then continued to massage my back. I sighed happily and leaned into him. He stopped massaging me and wrapped his large arms around me.    
We swayed back and forth for a while. But then I chuckled and murmured. “Jacob, I need to get dressed.”   
“Only if you let me help you get undressed afterwards.” He nibbled at my ear.    
I nodded and stepped away from him. I fixed the corset against my body and he laced me up.    
Two hours later we were being driven to my old home, and personal hell. Jacob saw my pale face and gripped my hand. I smiled at him and he returned it. He pulled me close and kissed my neck. I gasped at the sensation and he chuckled against me. “Jacob!” I scolded. “We are going to be in public any second.”    
“But everyone is going to be looking at you.” He whined. “I need to show them that you’re taken.” He nipped at my neck.    
I rolled my eyes just as the carriage stopped. The footman opened the door and we stepped out. “You have the invitation, right?” I questioned.    
“Yes, love.” He said. “Are you ready?”   
“No.” I said honestly. “Let’s get this over with.”    
We walked up to the door where Jacob gave them the invitation. The man nodded and allowed us through. There was a band playing and everyone was mingling. I tensed up at the sight of my father. “Don’t worry,” Jacob whispered. “I have a plan.” Jacob walked us straight up to my father. I began to panic. I tried to walk away but Jacob slyly slid his arm around my waist. “Hello, Mr. Ingrid.” Jacob boomed. “Please allow me to introduce my fiancée Miss Violet Salazar.”    
My father looked at me, completely transfixed. Before he said anything, I smiled and played along. I curtsied and use my fake English accent and said; “Hello, Mr. Ingrid, how do you do?”   
“I…Uh… You look just like my missing daughter.” He stammered.    
“I do?” I asked.    
“Yes, my ex-wife threw her out a window after her fiancée left her.” He explained. “We looked for weeks, but could not find her.”   
“Do you have any pictures of her?” Jacob asked. “Because I don’t think that anyone could be as beautiful as she is.”   
“I do have one picture, in my room. Please, do follow me.” He said, excusing himself from his new wife. We followed my father up the stairs and into his once. Once we were inside the room, I shut the door behind me. Father turned around and Jacob knocked him out in one punch.    
I tossed Jacob the rope from my father’s closet. We tied him to the end of the bed. Jacob then leaned over and grabbed a cup of cold water and threw it on his face. The man jumped to life. “Who are you?” He demanded.    
I don’t know what happened, but something just snapped inside of me. I pulled my arm back, then slammed my fist into his face. I didn’t say anything as he spit some blood out of his mouth.   
“Well, I’m Jacob Frye,” Jacob said simply, crossing his arms. “And you are a Templar. So let’s do the math, shall we?” Jacob looked bored as he pulled a knife out from one of his hiding places.  “Templars do bad things,” He said, speaking as if Edward was a child. “And you, are worse than most!” He accented it as if Edward was winning a prize. “So, now I am going to kill you very slowly.”   
“What do you mean ‘worse than most?” He asked. “Assassins are the lowest of the low.”   
Jacob leaned in close and placed the knife against his cheek. “That’s your daughter, you idiot.” My father looked at me, and began to say my name, but Jacob cut him off. “You really are dense. Where is Edgardo Dees?”    
“Who?” He asked.    
Jacob made a small incision on my father’s face. “Where is he?” Jacob demanded.    
My father laughed. “Gone.” Jacob went to cut him again, but I grasped his hand. He backed up without saying anything.   
“You killed my mother.” I accused. “You made me run away when I was 15, and attempted to marry me off when I was 14.  I didn’t know that you were a Templar, but it fits.” I put my hand out, and Jacob placed the blade it my hand. I raised it to my father’s eye. “52.” I snapped. “52 lashes, over four months. You are a monster.” I began to press the knife against his eyeball, but Jacob grabbed my hand.    
“Maybe you should go outside.” He said, taking the knife back.   
“No,” I said. “Give me the knife.”   
“Love,” He said quietly. “Please.”   
I frowned. “Jacob, give me the knife.”   
“Go downstairs.” He said, placing his hands on my shoulder and turned me around. I walked downstairs, frowning. I smiled as I entered the room and feigned interest in the man who as looking me over. He smiled and I giggled, turning away. I ‘dropped; my fan and bent over to pick it up, giving him a full view of my chest. Within seconds he was by my side.   
“Hello,” He smiled. “My name is Desmond McManson.”   
“Oh hello,” I smiled. My name is-“   
“Mrs. Frye.” Jacob interjected, rushing up behind me. “Darling, we have an appointment in ten minutes, remember?” He didn’t wait for me to answer, he just pulled me away. “Edgardo is a day’s carriage ride away. We need to leave now.” I didn’t respond. “Quit pouting.” He said. “I wasn’t-“   
“Oh my god!” A woman screeched. “Mr. Ingrid is dead!”    
“Let’s go!” Jacob began running, and pulled me along with him.    
***   
We stood in the hotel room, I was still stuck in my dress, but I was packing my bags quickly. I hadn’t spoken to Jacob since he took the knife back. “Love?” Jacob asked. He crossed the room and began to massage my shoulders. “What’s wrong?”   
“Stop.” I groaned “I’m not in the mood.”   
“I’m sorry.” He kissed my cheek. “I really am, but I couldn’t-“   
I turned to him, “Yes, you could have.”   
“Love,” Jacob sighed. “No, please forgive me, but trust me, it would have only made you worse.” He Kissed my lips. I’ll make it worth your while.”   
I couldn’t stay mad at him. I pulled his face closer and kissed him back. “Jacob, I-“   
“Just relax,” He picked me up and place me on the bed. “And enjoy yourself.” 


	7. Lustful Night

In order to keep this at a general audience rating, I posted the next chapter as a different story.

[Lustful Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6095727)

 Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. 11 Weeks

    I woke up happy and feeling funny. I sat up and smiled at the memory of last night. “Jacob?” I asked softly. “Hey, we need to get going.” I reached over, but no one was there. “Jacob?” I slowly stood and searched the room. It was completely empty except for an outfit for me laid out on the chair. I quickly got dressed and stepped outside. Jacob was loading up a carriage.    
    “Morning, love.” He said, walking over and kissing me.    
    “Good morning.” I said. “What are you doing?”    
    “Getting ready to leave.”He said, tightening a strap on the carriage. “Edgardo is somewhere in New Jersey we need to leave now. We were supposed to leave last night, but I enjoyed what we did more.” Should I tell him how weird I feel? No, it’s just my paranoia. I didn’t respond. “You alright?” He questioned.   
    “Yes.” I answered, smiling. “Let’s get going.”   
***   
    “Jacob, its been 3 weeks,” I began, sighing. “Edgardo is not in New Jersey.”   
    Jacob looked troubled. “I don’t want to leave him here. He is an Assassin.”   
    I crossed the hotel room. “We tried, we need to get home.” I said.   
    “Why?” He questioned. “Is something wrong?”   
    “No,” I lied. Well, I didn’t really lie, there wasn’t a problem, more so a complication. “Evie and Henry have just been by themselves for a while. And it’ll take another six weeks to get home.” I felt my stomach churn. “I’ll be right back.”Before Jacob could say anything, I went outside and barley made it round the corner before the contents of my stomach came up.    
    “Love?” Jacob asked as I heard the door close. “Where did you go?” He rounded the corner a moment later. “Are you ill?”   
    “Just give me a minute,” I vomited again. Jacob came over and rubbed my back once the nausea subsided, I stood up straight.  “I’m fine, what were we talking about?”   
    “Leaving.” Jacob sighed. “If you’re not feeling good-“   
    “I’m fine.” I smiled. We’re fine.   
    He scanned my face. “Well, if you really want to head back…”   
    “Thank you.” I kissed his cheek. “When can we leave?”   
    “Tomorrow?” He questioned.   
    “Tomorrow.”   
***   
    We had hit a storm while on the ocean, so it took eight weeks to get back. Once we were back in London, our first stop was Evie. We ran across the rooftops and made it to the train within an hour. Just as we swung through, Evie embraced me in a hug. “Oh, how I’ve missed you!” She released me and walked over to Jacob and ruffled his hair. “So how was the trip.”   
    “It’s a long story.” Jacob said as a Rook walked into the trin car. “Oi, looks like business awaits.” He kissed my cheek, then Evie’s and left.    
    “You look so happy,” Evie said smiling. “You’re practically glowing.”She frowned. “And you look a bit ill… How long?” She demanded.    
    “11 weeks.” OI said. “I tried to find a time to-“ She hugged me tightly. “I’m going to be an aunt!”     
    I laughed. “Yes, you are.” I smiled.    
    “So, have you thought of any names?” She asked, placing me in her chair.   
    “A few.” I admitted. “But I still need to tell Jacob. I want to go over names with the two of you.”   
    She smiled brightly. “You’re going to start showing soon, and you really shouldn’t do anything too strenuous.”   
    “I won’t.”   
***   
    I was laying in bed when Jacob came in. “You asleep?” He asked, taking off his boots, then coat.    
     “No,” I said, trying to find him in the dark. “We’re awake.”   
    “We’re?” Jacob asked. “Is there someone else in the car?”   
    “Yes.” I said. “They’re right here.”   
    He climbed into bed. “No one else his here.” He cupped my face. “Are you okay?”    
    I grabbed his wrist and moved it down to my stomach. “We are fine.” He was silent for a while. “Are you okay? Jacob?”   
    “I’m going to be a father?” He sounded astonished.    
    “Mmhmmm.” I smiled.     
    “How far along are you?” He asked.   
    “11 weeks.” I answered.    
    “How did you keep this a secret or so long?” He asked, sounding angry.   
    “I…uhhh…you were so preoccupied with Edgardo-“   
    He kissed me roughly on the lips. “You are my number one concern, you can tell me anything at any time.” He kissed me again. “You don’t need to wait.”   
    “I’m sorry.” I said.    
    He pulled me closer to him. “No, I’m sorry, if I had paid more attention-“   
    This time I cut him off with a kiss. “We’re both at fault, lets talk more in the morning.” 


	9. The Scream

    *** 3 Weeks Later***   
“We’re down to one name per gender.” I told Evie. “Elise for a girl and Lance for a boy.”   
“I still have my heart set on Evelyn.” Evie said, laughing. “But you will probably have more than one child, so I can wait.”   
    Suddenly there was a loud crash. “Blighters!” A Rook bellowed. Evie and I jumped up and ran towards the fight. Evie ran in first, she slid and grabbed a blighter’s ankle, effectively lining him up for the blade he now found lodged in his throat. I jumped onto another blighter and sliced his throat in one clean swipe. “You should probably leave!” Evie shouted to me.    
    “Why?” I said, taking down a second blighter. “I was doing this three weeks after I met you guys!”   
    “Still,” She said. “You need to be careful.” I tossed a blighter towards her and she caught him with her cane sword. She flung him off. “I’ll cover you, go!’    
    I knew she was right so I turned and made my way out of that car without any trouble. However, in the second car I had to kill another stray blighter. In the third car, a blighter jumped and grabbed my front behind, I reached back and flipped him, just as I was about to land the killer blow, another blighter ran over and stabbed my in the stomach. I looked down, and froze in shock. In that instant he plunged the knife in again and twisted. I fell to the ground, and the two men ran off. I screamed the loudest I ever had, and then it went black.   
***   
JACOB’S P.O.V.   
    “Blighters!” A Rook bellowed. I was up just as the first one ran in. I killed him with one swift blade to the throat.   
 I ran back, towards the car with the most fighting. I saw Evie taking down two blighters. She met my eyes. “She took off a mom-“   
There was shrill scream. It made my blood run cold instantly. Evie’s eyes became wide and she finished off three blighters in record time. I ran past them and two blighters rushed me. One had a bloody blade. He was dead first. His buddy was dead only a moment later. I ran forward and saw my worst fear. I froze for a moment. Evie came running up behind me. “Oh, no.” Evie ran over. “Shes breathing, Jacob. Jacob!” Evie snapped me back into reality. “She needs to go to a doctor, now!”    
I scooped her up into my arms. She was limp and her stomach was mutilated. “No!” I screamed. Evie turned. Her hands flew up and over her mouth. After a moment, Evie spoke softly. “Jacob, we need to go.”   
***   
    “There was nothing we could do for the child.” Dr. Robertson said grimly. “I am sorry for your loss. The mother is alive, but won’t be awake for a few hours.”    
    I nodded, it was all that I could do. I wanted to speak but the words were stuck in my throat. The doctor walked away. Before I knew it I heard a weak cry come from behind the door. I didn’t wait for Dr. Robertson, I just walked though, and once my eyes fell on her, my heart broke even more. She was paler than I had ever seen, and the look on her face was indescribable. She was crying silently. I had to be strong for her, for both of us. I rushed over and pulled some hair out of her face.    
    “I’m here, love.” I said as steadily as I could. “Shhh, I’m here.” I ran my hand along her hair and shook my head. “I’m not going anywhere, shhh,” She just kept crying. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, then reached down and took her hand. She gripped it so tight that it hurt. “Love,” I felt tears fall down my face.”You’re okay.”   
    “I failed!” She exclaimed softly. “I killed my baby!”   
    “No!” I snapped. “No no no, you did not. It wasn’t-“   
    “I wasn’t quick enough!” She cried. “I should have fled as soon as I knew they were there!”   
    “Doctor!” I shouted.    
    “I killed my baby.” She breathed. “Our baby is dead because of me.”   
    Dr. Robertson came running through the doorway. “Can you give her something?” I asked, silently crying. “She is just repeating the same thing over and over.”   
    “Morphine.” He said, grabbing a syringe. He grabbed her arm and injected the liquid quickly. She went silent, and her eyelids dropped a little.     
    “Thank you,” I breathed. “Uh, when can I take her home?”   
    “You could take her now, she just needs to be careful of the stiches.” The doctor said. I nodded and scooped her up. She lazily looked up to me. “You’re so handsome, but you’re going to leave.”   
    “It’s the medicine.” The doctor said quickly.   
    “I killed our baby… and now you won’t be able… to love me.” She closed her eyes.    
    I felt my mouth twitch. I nodded to the doctor and loaded her in the carriage where Evie was waiting. She flicked the reigns and took us home.   
***    
NORMAL P.O.V.   
    The medicine was the inly way I could cope. The pain was too much. My stomach was almost fully healed, but my emotional pain was unbearable. I don’t know how long much time had passed. Jacob would jut come in, kiss my forehead and inject me with the medicine. He had been crying, he eyes were always puffy. He never even spent time with me. I just laid in bed, wasting way.   
    One day, Evie came in to see me. She sat on the bed and placed her hand on my forearm. “You’re not getting any medicine today.” She said softly. “And you’re going out.”   
    I shook my head. “I need the meds.”   
    “No, you don’t.” She said, smiling sadly. “You’re stronger than that.”   
    “Go away.” I snapped, tears clouding my vision.   
    “Come on, let’s sit up.” She grabbed my arm, but I swatted her away. “You need to get up.”   
    “Go away!” I bellowed. “Leave me alone! You guys have been doing a great job of it up until now.”   
    Evie looked confused. “You’ve been alone for maybe 15 minutes total everyday. Jacob has barely left your side.”   
    My hand went to my stomach. “I killed my baby. Your niece or nephew. His son or daughter, please leave.”   
    She stood. “Jacob will be back any minute.” She left the room.    
    I stared at the ceiling and played the scene in my head one more time. Was there any way that I could have seen that second man? I rolled to my left and hugged my stomach. I began to cry softly. The door opened and I heard heavy footsteps come close. “Hey, love.” He said, sitting next to me. “How are you today?” I didn’t answer. “Love, I’m sorry but you can’t use the medicine anymore.”   
    “Why are you here?” I asked quietly.    
    “Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, rubbing my arm.    
    I paused for a moment. “It’s my fault.” I cried.    
    He pulled me into his arms and I cried against his chest. I cried for what felt ike forever. He cried with me.   
***   
    I sat on the rooftop and watched the sunset. “We could try again.” Jacob said. “The doctor said that you could bear children again.”   
    “No.” I said firmly. “Not again.”    
    “Love-“    
    “No!” I stood. “I killed one, what’s to say I won’t kill another?” I shouted.    
    “You didn’t kill our baby.” Jacob said for what must have been the hundredth time this week.    
    “I need to go.” I preformed a leap of faith and landed in the cart below. I jumped out and raced down the street. I took precautions o make sure Jacob didn’t follow me before meeting up with Dr. Burke. He held out his hand and I placed the money in it. He handed me the syringe and I placed the needle in my arm instantly. Dr. Burke nodded and left the area. I sighed ad sat against the wall as my pain dissipated. Everything was gone, and I was finally able to relax.    
    About an hour later I made my way up to Big Ben. I sat on the railing and staring at the lights all across London. The view was beautiful, but at the same time, depressing. My child would never know anything except darkness and pain. I grimaced, but the tears didn’t come. “Thank you morphine.” I sighed. It had been only a week since my baby died in my belly and Jacob was thinking about another child? I shook my head. He didn’t get it. I failed once, I would fail again. And it would be much harder to get pregnant. I stood and fell back against the roof. Our relationship was now strained to say the least, and failure to conceive would just make it worse. I heard a grappling hook latch onto a piece of the roof. I heard the elder twin hop onto the railing I was on.   
    “Hey.” She said softly. “What are you doing up here?”   
    “Thinking.” I told her in a monotone.    
    “About?”   
    I sighed and looked her in the eye. “How long it’ll take Jacob to leave to me.”   
    “Why would he leave you?” She asked, leaning next to me.    
    “Do I even have to say it at this point?” I shook my head. “I’m pathetic.”   
    “Your child was murdered.” Evie said. “You are not pathetic. Even if you are high right now.” I opened my mouth to defend myself, but she held up her hand. “Don’t even deny it. Jacob has a surprise for you down in the train. Go, and try to have a good time. If not for you, than for him. This is hitting him harder than he is letting any of us know.”   
    I nodded and did a leap of faith off of the structure. Might as well see what he has planned.  


	10. Break In

I stumbled into the train and looked for Jacob. I didn’t see him anywhere, I searched in all of the cars, but he was no where to be found. I frowned as  I asked a Rook where he was. “I haven’t seen him miss.” He said.    
“Oh, okay, thank you.” I sighed, I decided to go ahead and wait in our train car. I was almost asleep by the time Jacob showed up.    
“Hey, love.” He said, grabbing my arm and helping me up. “I have a surprise for you.” He led me out of the train and across some rooftops. We came to a stop in front of one of his gang stronghold. He placed an arm around me and walked us inside. “No, this is part one of two surprises for you.” He said. “Keep that in mind.”Jacob whistled and a black and white Britney Spaniel came barreling around the corner.   
“Oh my god!” I squealed, picking up the puppy. “What’s his name?”   
“Zeke.” Jacob said, smiling down at me. “Do you like him?” I nodded and hugged the puppy. Jacob kissed the top of my head. “Are you ready for the second part of your surprise?”   
“Yes,” I answered smiling.    
He led me outside and down a few streets. We came to a stop in front of the Kenway mansion. “This is our new Headquarters.” He placed his arm over my shoulder again. “We will still use the train, but I thought that you could use a change of scenery.” He rested his chin on my head. “Our bedroom is the master one on the top floor.” He waited for a response. “Love?”   
I turned around and kissed him, and for the first time in a while, I felt hopeful.   
***   
     “Jacob?” I said quietly into the darkness. “Are you asleep?” I got no response. Sighing, I sat up as Zeke whined. “You want to go out?” I asked. He whined again. I stood ad slid on my shoes and a jacket. I whistled and Zeke followed me. We walked downstairs and into the backyard. I sat on the corner of a fountain and waited for Zeke to be ready to go back inside. As I sat, I listened. Two Rooks who were standing guard were talking about how nice this job was, there was a squirrel in the tree to my right, a couple in a house across the street were fighting. I stood and whistled, a second later Zeke came running back. I went inside and he followed me. I turned a corner and ran into a large mass, I began to fall back, but large hands caught me.    
    “Sorry, love.” Jacob said sleepily. “What are you doing up?”   
    “Zeke needed to go outside.” I explained. “I tried to tell you, but I didn’t want to wake you.”   
    He wrapped me in a tight hug. “Come back to bed?” He murmured.    
    “Why wouldn’t I?” I said into his bare cheat.    
    He kissed my forehead. “Did you do it?” He asked.    
     “Do what?” I asked, confused.   
    He reached into my pocket and grabbed the syringe of morphine. “Its still full.”   
    “I know.” I took it from his fingers, and he let me. I threw it on the ground and stepped on it. “I don’t need it now.” I said simply.   
    “Is the pain gone?” He asked. I shook my head, but didn’t answer. “I’m sorry.” Just as he pressed his lips to mine, Zeke came barreling in and circled us, then ran head first into the wall. We began laughing as he ran away.  “You’re cold.” He observed  as I shivered slightly. “Let’s get back to bed.”   
    He picked me up and carried me back to bed. Once we were under the covers, he kissed me lazily, and I kissed him back. He began trailing kisses down to my chest. “No.” I said firmly.    
    He looked up at me, somewhat sad. “I can’t even kiss you?”   
    “That’s how it always begins.” I said, laying my head back. “And it always ends the same way.”    
    He rested his chin on my chest and looked into my eyes. “We don’t have to go all the way tonight,” He said. “Can I just-“   
    “No.” I said again, feeling guilty. A tear escaped. I trusted him, I didn’t trust myself.   
    “Love?” He looked at me  curiously. “No, don’t cry. Shhh its alright. I didn’t mean-“   
    “Its not your fault.” I explained quickly. “I just-“   
    “You don’t have to explain.” He wrapped his arms around me protectively. “You just tell me when you’re ready, okay?” I nodded. “Let’s get some sleep.”    
***   
    I felt the bed move as Jacob got up. I reached over and  grabbed his hip. “Don’t go.” I demanded sleepily.   
    “Love, everything has been on hold for a week and a half, I need to go back to work.” He leaned over and kissed my lips. “You can come with me if you want.”   
    I thought for a moment and nodded. ‘That’d be nice.”    
    He smiled softly and walked over to his closet. I hopped out of bed and grabbed an outfit for myself. “Our first stop is a factory, there are some children who need our help.” I nodded and threw on my oat, then sat on the bed to put on my shoes. “Are you sure that you’re okay?” He asked, walking over and rubbing my shoulder.    
    “Getting out will be good for me,” I said simply as Zeke came running in. He hopped up on the bed.   
    “Down!” Jacob scolded, swatting at the dog’s rear. I turned and envisioned him saying that to our child jumping on the bed. I smiled sadly and finished putting on my other shoe. I stood and turned to Jacob. “Lets get going.”   
***   
    “So whats the plan?” I asked him as we ran towards out destination.    
    “Run in and take out as many Blighters as possible.” He said, flashing his trademark smirk.    
    “Okay, then.” I said, jumping down with him. He called over some Rooks and we stormed the factory. I ran forward and swung around a Blighter’s neck, then promptly placed my blade in his throat. I grabbed another one from behind and sliced his throat, the next one, though caught me from behind. I reached back and flipped him off of me, then Jacob jumped forward and ended his life. Suddenly, people stopped coming after me. I took a deep breath and saw that Jacob and the Rooks had taken care of the rest. “That was easy.” I said.    
    Jacob and I made the rounds and told the children that they were free, they thanked us and left. I walked over to Jacob and punched him in the arm. “So what’s next?” I asked.    
    “Well, there is a Templar in the area, we could take him out.” He suggested.    
    “Okay.” I said, shrugging.   
    Jacob looked down at me. “Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes searching mine.    
    “Yes.” I answered. “I’m fine, I would tell you if I wasn’t.”   
    He frowned, but didn’t protest. He sauntered out of the factory and I followed. Evie hopped down from a building. “We have a problem, Mr. Green has been captured.”   
    Jacob leaned back and sighed. “Who has taken him, dear sister?”   
    “The Templars.” Evie sighed.  “They grabbed him when-“   
    “Where were you guy when he was taken?” Jacob asked, still looking bored.    
    Evie looked up at him. “That’s the biggest concern, he was in the Kenway mansion.”   
    My blood went cold. They were in my house? How long had they been in there? Jacob stood up straight. “I have over 30 Rooks on the ground floor alone, how did they get in there?”   
    Evie shook her head. “I don’t know, but we need to find out.”   
    “Do you know where they took him?” I asked, watching her face.    
    She shook her head. “One of the Rooks told me, I’m thinking that there is a traitor in your house.” She sighed. “It’s the only way that they could have gotten in and taken Henry.”   
    Jacob nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”   
***   
    Jacob walked into the front yard, looking more angry than I had ever seen him. “Rooks!” He bellowed. The Rooks stationed outside came running over. A few shouted ‘Yes sir!’ as they faced the steaming man. “Who let the Blighters in?” He said calmly. In my opinion it was scarier to see him calm while mad versus shouting. As expected, the group stayed silent. “You’d better speak up, or when I find you…” He trailed off.    
    A Rook stepped forward. “Stanley was missing for about half an hour  this morning.” He offered.    
    “I told ya-“ Stanley, I presumed. “I was feeling ill and was in the loo.”   
    “For half an hour?” The other man shot back.    
    “Both of you.” Jacob barked, waving his hand. The two men came over,. “Stanley is it?”   
    “Yes, sir.” The man said quietly.    
    “Did you allow Blighters into my house?” Jacob demanded.   
    “No, sir.”   
    “Empty your pockets.” I demanded coldly.    
    “Ma’am?” He asked.   
    “You heard her.” Jacob growled. The man jumped, but complied. He held the contents of his pockets in his hands. There was a note and over 200 pounds there, plus a key.    
    “Give it here.” I said, holding out a hand. The man turned to run, Jacob went to run after him, but my blade entered his skull before Jacob even took a step. I pointed at the other Rook. “You take that as a warning.” I said coldly. The man nodded and took off.    
    “You two go and find Henry.” I said. “I have some business to conduct.” I didn’t wait for an answer, I shot my grappling hook onto the roof and left them both standing there. 


	11. NDE

    “You son of a bitch!” I shouted, entering the room. The small man jumped. “You broke into my home!” I swung my arm and the man was on the ground. “I told you that I would let you live if you left me and my family alone!” I kicked him in the stomach. “What do you have to say for yourself, Uncle?”    
    My Uncle Clyde wheezed. “I… am sorry. But… I needed-“   
    My foot made contact with his stomach again. “You don’t need anything!” I shouted. “I gave you everything I had!” I spit in his face. “It’s not my fault that you are dying, Uncle.”   
    “But…my darling…it is.” He coughed up some blood. “The Queen… has been poisoning… me…. Its targeting my genes… you’re the closest relative I have….I need you.”    
    “No, you don’t.” I turned to leave, but a hard object connected with my neck and everything went black.   
***   
JACOB’S P.O.V.   
    “Oh, my darling sister, how I missed our joint missions.” I slit the last Blighter’s throat. “Now, where is Greenie again?”   
    “He is down the hallway in the door on the right.” Evie said simply. “You stand guard, I’ll be right back.” Evie darted into the room.    
    “Why do you get all the fun?” I whined, but complied. Evie was always better at sneaking, so she’d be out sooner. I whistled as I waited for them to emerge. I paced up and down the hallway and was about to go in and check on them when the door flew open.    
    “We need to get him to a doctor.” Evie said urgently. “He has been poisoned.”   
    We ran up the stairs and out of the hospital basement. I kicked open the doors and opened a carriage door for them. I ordered the Rook to take them to the nearest doctor.   
    “You aren’t coming?” Evie asked quickly.   
    I made a face. “She seemed upset. Greenie is in good hands, it makes no sense for me to be there.”   
    Evie frowned, but nodded. I hit the carriage and they sped off. I grabbed my own carriage and sped off in the opposite direction. Hopefully she was home by now. I was there after about a ten minute ride. I nodded to the guards, and went inside. I was greeted by a very excited Zeke. “Hello?” I called, but I received no answer. I searched the entire estate, but aside form the guards, it was empty. I pulled one of the guards aside and asked if anyone had come since we left.    
    “No sir, we haven’t seen anyone.” He answered.    
    I frowned but nodded. Where the hell was she?   
***   
NORMAL P.O.V.   
    My whole body ached. I raised my head, but a sharp, dizzying pain made me put it right back down. My arms were killing me and my stomach growled. I started to open my eyes, but it was too bright for me to see anything. “Hel-“ I was cut off by my own dry cough. “Hello?” I forced out. I tried to move my hands, but they were bound to a chair. I coughed again, but this time I felt something come up with it. I forced my eyes open an looked at the ground, it was covered in blood. “Oh, no.” I groaned.    
    The was a sharp scrapping sound. “Look who’s awake.” A sinister voice said. “It’s time for treatment number three.” He walked over and I squinted up at him. “You’re a pretty little thing, even while on death’s door.” He grabbed my face and made me look at him. “If only he’d let me have you… but, alas you have become a test subject.” He roughly grasped my arm and shoved a needle into it. I silently cried out as the liquid fire spread through my body. I tried to keep my eyes open through the pain, but it wa impossible. “Sleep now, beauty.” The man said as I passed out.   
***   
JACOB’S P.O.V.   
    “I better get the information I need out of you, mate.” I growled. “You saw what happened to your other friends.”   
    The Blighter squirmed under my knee. “I really don’t know anythin’!” He shouted. “I haven’t seen her!”   
    “Its been three days!” I growled. “You need to-“ There was a gunshot and the man’s brains were on display before me. My gun was out and pointed it at the man who killed the Blighter. “Now, why did you kill my playmate?”   
    “I know where she is.” The man said. “But I need something to compensate for my loss of employment.”   
    “What is stopping me from shooting your kneecaps out and having you tell me then?” I asked, waving my gun around.    
    The man placed the gun on his temple. “I’ll put a bullet in my brain if you do.”   
    “Oh come on,” I breathed. “What do you want?” I sneered.   
    “50000 pounds.” He demanded.   
    I scoffed. “I don’t have nearly that much.” I informed him.    
    “Take it or leave it.” He said.   
    “Is there anything else you might want?” I asked, getting annoyed.    
    He looked me over. “Your gauntlet.”   
    “No.” I snapped. “It’s one of a kind, and custom made, it wouldn’t even fit you right.”   
    He frowned deeply. “That gun you have would fetch quite a sum, along with a matching cane sword.”   
    “How do you know that it is also a sword?” I asked, handing it over.    
    “That’s not your concern.” I replied, smiling. I held onto the gun for a moment longer. “Where is she?””   
    He smiled. “In an abandoned underground bunker, she’s under the old asylum.”   
    I tossed the gun to him and he took off running. I didn’t even go back to the house o grab another weapon. My blade was good enough for this.   
***   
NORMAL P.O.V.   
    I could hardly stay awake anymore. My body was giving up. I tried to move my body, but nothing happens. Nothing was working right, and I doubt that it will ever again. I had already accepted that this was the end. I was going to die in this chair, completely alone. The love of my life was out there, doing something, not knowing how close to death I was, my best friend was out there with the love of her life, hopefully happy. I had no children, and Zeke would be happy with anyone. So, I guess it was okay that I was going to die, I everyone has to sometime.   
    I was jut about to et go as the door flew open. I didn’t even bother to look, that pig must be back, I would take as many treatments as need if it meat that I wouldn’t ever have to see him again…the things he did…   
    I felt a slight pull on my restraints. I whimpered as my arm fell free. Everything hurt, it was pure agony. Soon enough, all of my limbs were free. I was lifted up and I tried to open my eyes. After a moment, I was able to see who it was. “I’m dead,” I breathed. “Aren’t I?”   
    “No.” A comforting voice cut through the pain. “I have the cure.” My uncle said comfortingly. “It should heal you.” He laid me on a cold bed and inserted a needle into my arm. I cried as the liquid flooded my body. “I am so sorry, but your blood gave me the breakthrough I needed.”  I opened my mouth to speak, but my arm went cold. I still couldn’t move it, and I cried out. The cold started spreading to my shoulder, then to my neck and chest. My whole body began shivering. “I am sorry, I know that it is unpleasent-”   
    He was cut of by being slammed into the wall. “What the bloody hell did you do to her?” A familiar voice demanded.    
    “I’m curing her!” My uncle demanded.    
    “Well according to your doctor, you’re the one who poisoned her in the first place.” Jacob spat. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He was about to slice the man’s throat, but my body began to convulse and I fell hard onto the floor.  Jacob turned and my uncle ran. He turned and grabbed him the collar of his shirt. “What’s. Wrong. With, Her?” He growled, getting in close.    
    “It’ll pass.” My uncle said simply. Jacob reached up and knocked him out with one hit. After a moment, my body stopped moving, but I was still ice cold.    
    Jacob rushed over and placed me back on the cold surface. “Love?” He looked terrified. “Oi!” He began to cry softly. “Love, hey, please, don’t leave.” I tried to reach my hand up, but I cried out in pain. He took my hand and held it in his. “Don’t move, love. My God, you re ice cold.” He took off his jacket and wrapped me up in it. I  was still freezing.    
    “Jacob.” I breathed.   
    “Don’t talk.” A tear fell from his face to mine. “Just save your strength.”   
    “I…want-“   
    “Shhh, now love.” He stoked my hair. “You’ll be okay.”   
    I smiled up to him softly. “I know.” I lifted my hand to his face and ran my thumb across his cheek. “Can we go home?”   
    “Of course.”   
***   
    I opened my eyes and rolled over, grimacing at the pain. I had been home and recovering for a day, and the pain hadn’t completely gone away, but it was manageable enough. I smiled at Jacob, he was sleeping for the first time in days. I groaned as a sharp pain ripped through my stomach. His eyes flew open. “Love?”   
    “Its okay,” I whispered as the pain left my body. “Go back to sleep.”   
    “No, I want to spend time with you.” He said sleepily.    
    “Jacob,” I breathed. “You should sleep.” I said simply.    
    “I almost lost you again, I really want to just spend time with you.” He leaned over and tried to hold me, I backed away, he frowned, but continued speaking. “You really sacred me.”    
    “I was alone.” I said quickly, before I could think about it.   
    “What?” He asked, confused.    
    “I had given up.” I  admitted. “And I was alone.”   
    A guilty look spread across his face. “I’m sorry, I should have been quicker.”   
    “The doctor pushed me over the edge,” I looked up at him. “I was fighting until he got ahold o me.” I started to tear up. “That wasn’t your fault, neither was the baby or my father. I’m damaged goods. I ruin everything I touch.”   
    “Love, go back to the doctor, what did he-“ He cut himself off as he looked into my eyes. “No, tell me he didn’t.”   
    I closed my eyes. I tried to answer him, but no words came out, so I nodded instead.   
    “Love?” He whispered. “Please come here?” I slowly made my way over to him. I buried my face in his chest and took a deep breath. He squeezed me tightly.  “I… I am sorry.” He whispered, kissing my forehead. “If I had just-“   
    “I was drugged,” I said shakily. “I honestly still don’t know how long I was there. I wasn’t blaming you, and I am still not blaming you now... I also changed my mind.” I added.   
    “About?” He asked, sounding like he was crying.    
    I leaned back and looked up at his eyes. “Not now, but I want to try again.” I said. “I still need to come to terms with what just happened, but I want kids, with you.” He tilted his head. “I don’t want to leave you alone without anything, and I do want a child.”    
    He leaned in and kissed me. “Whatever you want, love.”   
    “I love you.”   
    “And I love you.” 


End file.
